The Founding of Reinetier
by Rexbecca
Summary: This is a story about how Reinetier was found. It carries you through the first few years of her being a nation. Learn more about how she reacted when she was young compared to how she acts when she becomes a final nation.
1. How I Was Found

I was a very small nation when they found, but they saw something inside me that made them want me to be their sister. I took on a German name, Reinetier. My name, it means 'Pure Animal'. My eyes scared them at first causing them to flinch, but when they seen the tears form in my big, white eyes, they stayed with me. Before they had found me though, I had seen two brothers on my land. They were German and one had the same strange eyes as me, but they were red. They were older than me by a few years, so I watched them for a while from the branches of a tree with my pet Sabre-toothed cat, Schneetier. They didn't seem to notice we were there though, but it didn't bother me. That was the reason I was in the tree in the first place. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but there was one phrase that the brother with blue eyes used that I fell in love with. The words 'Reine tier'.

That day I gave myself a name. "Reinetier," I said in my soft voice. I liked my name so much that I wanted to one day learn the language it came from, but I waited until I was a more stable nation. It was actually a few months later that the nations England, America, and Canada found me and made me their sister. I didn't know much, so they had taught me how to be a nation. England taught me how to be strong, America taught me how to cook, and Canada, well, he taught me how to be stealthy. I had lessons with each of them every day. The lessons were long, but they were useful for me. After a while, they told me their human names and I came up with mine. I said my name was Rebecca Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt was another word I heard the two brothers I had seen use before.

A few months later when Arthur had finished teaching me about world conference, he told me that he was going to take me to my first one and introduce me as a new nation. My eyes widen with fear and excitement at meeting other nations. I stared in his green eyes, "But-but what if something goes wrong? What if I make myself look stupid in front of all the other nations?!" My lips were quivering with fear of being made fun of or attacked in some way by another nation when I was so young.

Arthur, of course, being my brother tried to reassure me by saying, "Don't worry little sister. You'll be fine, and if someone does try to hurt you, I'll be there to protect you. Alfred and Matthew will be there too, so there should be nothing for you to worry about. We'll protect you. I promise." He hugged me tightly and wiped my tears of fear off my face with his thumb like he always did when I cried. I held onto him shaking slightly, but glad he was there for me.

The time came for the worlds conference and I held onto Arthur's and Alfred's hands so tightly I thought I was hurting them. We were there before the other nations so I wouldn't feel as overwhelmed as I would if I came when everyone else was here. Alfred let go of my hand so he could get the world conference room ready. This of course caused me to stick closer to Arthur out of fear and shyness towards new people.

Arthur reminded me of a few things because I asked him to. After words, I asked him where I would be sitting. He told me since I tended to hold his left hand, that he would being sitting to my right. He also told me where every other nation was likely to sit as well. Then at the end of his word he told me about the nations that would be closest to me. He said Prussia would be sitting to my left and France would be sitting right across from me.

So, I sat down where I was suppose to and drew pictures of uniform ideas. I had yet to find an idea for a uniform, so I wore normal clothing. I kept staring at the blank sheet of paper until Schneetier rubbed her head against my leg letting me know that someone was coming over. I looked up and saw a man with long, blond hair, blue eyes, and a very fancy blue, cape-like uniform on come in and sit right in front of me. 'That must be France,' I thought to myself, "but why is his uniform so girly?' I tilted my head to one side in curiosity.

After a few moments other nations began to enter the room. The second scariest nation I saw was a very tall one with a scarf around his neck. I grabbed Arthur's hand when I first saw him look at me with his dark blue almost purple eyes. I had to hide my face in his shoulder as well to keep my tears of fear at bay. All of the nations were staring at me. Alfred told me it would happen, but he didn't have as many nations looking at him. Arthur slightly nudged me off of him whispering that it was alright.

I looked up from his shoulder with my white eyes closed tight. I remembered how my brothers had at first been scared of their color, so I didn't want the other nations to label me as something I wasn't before they got to know me. I heard all of the nations talking at once and it hurt a little. I knew they were all talking about how I kept my eyes closed. 'I should have worn a blindfold. That way, maybe I would look as weird,' I thought with a trimmer of fear going down my back when I heard someone say, "Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" I shook my head at that point out of fear that the voice came from the very tall nation with the scarf.

"Velcome Reinetier. Ve are glad to meet you," a familiar voice sounded from my left. Two very familiar voices I have heard before. I couldn't hold my eyes shut any longer. I needed to see the source of the voice. My white eyes popped opened at their voices. I heard many gasps at my white eyes, but I blinked my eyes and looked to my left where I heard the voices.

"You-you have vhite eyes?" the red-eyed brother I had seen a few months ago was sitting directly at my left side. 'Prussia. His name is Prussia. Why? Why is even he shocked at my white eyes? Am I-am I really that scary? Will I always just be the girl in the corner that looks like some kinda of monster?' I thought to myself. I felt my whole body shaking, my lips quivering, and my eyes slowly watering up. I swallowed back my tears and quickly made a sledge of my hand to Schneetier. A sign that I used when I want to leave a place quickly. She came over to me and made me get on her back. She quickly got me out of there as I closed my eyes and sobbed into her neck as she ran. Arthur yelled after me, but Alfred ran after me without words. He wasn't able to catch up though, of course, because Schneetier had been doing this since I was born.


	2. Alone Again

"Why is it always my eyes Schneetier? Why must I be so..." I thought of a word, "monster-like?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat in a frost covered tree in the back yard of my homeland. I knew at least Schneetier understood how I felt. She had been turned away by her family and others of her kind when they saw that she had silver fur. She had always covered herself in dust or dirt so she'd look normal, but after a while it came off and she was revealed to be a silver saber-toothed cat.

She rubbed her head against me and purred trying to comfort me. I sighed glad that at least one soul knew what it felt like to be turned away by your own kind. A few moments later I heard rustling below me. I hid and Schneetier jumped down growling at the intruder. It was Prussia. 'What's he doing here? Secondly, how on Earth does he know where I am? I have long white hair that hides me, and I am a new nation,' I thought. Schneetier was baring her teeth in which gave her kind their name. Prussia was backing away from her with a glint of slight fear in his eyes. "No. Down Schneetier," I said using my native language. She back down away from the red eyed nation and allowed me to jump down in front of him once I had the hood of winter cloak up to hide my eyes. He stared at me for a good time. "What are you doing on my land? You shouldn't be here let alone be near someone like me," I asked keeping my soft since it hurt from crying.

"I vanted to know if you vere okay. I know how it feels to-" he started. I growled at him and Schneetier growled as well taking to my side. I pulled my hood off and glared into his red eyes.

"You do not know what it is like! Only Schneetier does! We are the only ones in the world that have these cases! At least you have others with red eyes! There are no others with our problems!" I cried out my eyes burning slightly from the cold air that hit them. "You wont understand us! No one has or will!" I turned my back on him pulling my hood back up to cover up my white hair and eyes. "No one..." I silently said to myself running deeper into the forest with Schneetier. I knew he was staring after since he was on my land, but I felt alone still. I knew I may seem like a jerk then, but my feelings were like ice. They were easy to destroy and scatter.

In started walking again. I really wasn't paying any real attention to where I was going, so I ended up running into Turkey. My eyes widened in fear and I tried to run the opposite way, but he picked me up by the hood of my cloak leaving me dangling in mid-air. Schneetier had left me alone because she had to go on a hunt, so I was alone with a nation many times my size. "Let me go!" I screeched trying to kick or hit Turkey in any way possible so he would let me go.

"Well aren't you a cute little nation?" he laughed as I struggled to get away. I growled when I figured out I couldn't run or defend myself. 'Why is it always me? Why do I either get stared at like a monster or pick on by people like this guy just because of my eyes?' I thought glaring up at the nation I didn't even know anything about. "Guess what thought. You are coming with me," he said.

I couldn't help but shout, "Oh yeah? Now what makes you think that? I've got three big brothers that will come save me!" I couldn't help but believe they would. 'They will come help me, wont they?' I thought.

"Oh? You mean the same three nations that would have left you alone that day had you not cried at being alone?" he said. His words hit me so hard I couldn't breathe for about 5 seconds.

"How-how would you know, huh? You-you never even met me! You don't even know me!" I tried making a good come back. I knew I was failing at that. I knew it was because the fact that I thought my brothers would have left in that snow, that I would not be here today. 'Please. My three heroes...save me!' I thought. I had always thought of them as heroes because I had read many fantasy books, but now, as Turkey carry me to a cart in which he threw me in. "Let me out of here! You can't do this! You will gain nothing!" I tried to him into letting me go.

"Oh, but I do. You see, if your brothers do come for you, I can trade you for everything they have," he laughed from outside to cart. He was treating me like I was a rare object! How dare he?! I am a person! How could someone treat a person like an object?

'Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, please, help me take back my freedom,' I thought with tears streaming down my eyes. 'Schneetier, if they don't find out that I am missing, I know you will. So, please, if you can't get them to come with you, at least I know you will come to help out in any way possible.' I curled myself up into a tight ball in the corner of the dark cart. I was able to feel it moving across my land, so I knew where I was until we got on a ship. I slowly started to become very scared. I was staring out a crack in the cart that was small enough for me to see my home as I was taken away. 'Prussia, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hope you don't have as many people treat you the way I am treated,' I thought regretting that I let my feelings of sorrow get the better of me and not allow me to get close to a person I had once wished upon a shooting star to meet.


	3. The Battle for Reinetier

I woke up from the dream I had when I fallen to sleep on the ship ride over to Turkey. My eyes had to adjust to the new lighting of my surroundings. I didn't feel very well and my head hurt very badly. I stood up stumbling as the cart bounced from a pot hole in the ground. I almost fell, but some how I kept my balance. "Brothers..." I slowly started to cry as the cart happen to pass an area that looked a lot like Arthur's back yard.

I fell to my knees and lied my head in the corner of the cart. I had spent the rest of the ride to Turkey's place crying. When I was almost done crying, Turkey opened the cart. I didn't move. I had tried to make myself look dead like Schneetier had taught me to do when ever I was in mortal danger. He came towards me very slowly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to tense at the touch and out of a feeling in the pit of my stomach, I closed my eyes.

"Get up. I know you are still alive," his voice oddly seemed gentle now. Why it was I had no idea, but at least I wasn't suffering much from damage done to my homeland. I stood up keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want my eyes to be seen. Because every time I cry, they appear whiter because the whites of my eyes become light blue. "Why are your eyes closed? Are you so scared that you don't want to see?" he asked me laughing.

"Nein. I'm not scared of seeing. I would look if I could, but my eyes wont allow it," I told him in a calm voice. I wasn't going to even try speaking any louder than a whisper. He tugged on my arm guiding me away from the cart into his house. He threw me into a room and told me to write a letter to my brothers stating where I was at and how to get me back. I growled slightly at being commanded to write. I did so, but I left a warning in my writing that Turkey would never be able to read.

Somewhere in England, I knew Schneetier was trying to warn my brothers of my absents. Arthur ended up figuring it out and since Alfred and Matthew were going to be there soon, he could tell them and they could go searching for me. When they got there, they already knew where I was. My letter had finally reached them. I knew because some of my blood had fallen on it because I had gotten a paper cut from folding it. Gladly Schneetier just had to get close enough to the letter to pick up Turkey's scent, and she, being a saber-toothed cat, was able to know where to go without reading the letter.

My head started to shake as I sensed Turkey coming into the room. "So are they coming to get you little Reinetier? Or are they going to leave you behind like the single speck of dust you are?" he asked me laughing as always.

I could hold back my tears from the hurtful words, but that helped me lie to him. "No. T-they're not coming for me," I lied looking own at my feet as though I was ashamed of my brothers. Truthfully though, I was glad they were coming and going to sneak up on Turkey. I wiped the tears from my face and then glared at Turkey. He smiled and it made a chill go down my spine.

'What game is he playing? Why do I have to be a part of it?" I thought with anger. I balled my hands into fists. 'I hate you so much! You're such a jerk of a nation, Turkey, and I will never let you see my thoughts or feelings!' After I though about this, he left the room laughing his stupid head off. I growled under my breathe, but then I heard a very familiar sound. It was the hissing of Schneetier. I ran over to the window and shouted her name and in return she let out a sound between a hiss and growl to something to her left. I wait a while and saw Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew run up behind her. My eyes widen with amazement at seeing them again. I heard them shout my name when they saw me and they placed their hands on the window I had stared out. I, in return, also placed my hands on the window, but I could not shout their names because Turkey would hear. "Arthur, Alfred, Matthew! You came!" I said blinking my eyes.

"Of course we came! You are our little sister! We would never let you get hurt. Remember? We made that promise to you earlier," Arthur told me and it made me cry a little that I had forgotten the promise they had made me. "Listen, we are going to get you out of there. We wont like Turkey harm you." My brothers left me staring out the window. My eyes widen with fear and I ran out of the room. If they were going to fight for me, I was going to help. I looked around Turkey's place looking for a weapon I knew how to use. I sadly could find anything, but I did happen to find a crowbar I might be able to use.

"I'm going to get out of here. I have to. For my brothers," I told myself then followed the sound of fighting that had already started. 'I have to be brave, but I don't know how to fight,' I thought to myself as I ran through the hallways. I finally made it to the entrance which was locked, so I had to kick it open. The brightness of actual sunlight blinded me, but I heard and sensed where everything was. "England watch out!" I shouted as I sensed Turkey behind my oldest brother. I ran at a Turkish soldier and smacked him with the crowbar. I may have been blinded by the sun, but I was use to being blind since I rarely opened my eyes around people. This case, however, was very different. I kept my eyes opened. I wanted the Turkish soldiers scared of me when they were acting my family.

Tears streamed down my eyes as I fought. This was my first battle with any nation and I was suffering from it, but the thoughts that I ran through my head made me fight. 'I have to fight. I don't want my brothers to get hurt. Even if they are older than me," this thought rang through my heart and head. I fought as hard as I could with just myself, my brothers, Schneetier, and a crowbar. I heard Turkish soldiers running away from the battle field. I panted and struggled to remain standing. My brothers had no problems as they remained standing cursing Turkey for kidnapping me. I smiled with joy before I fell to the ground with a thud.


	4. Finding Help

"Reinetier!" my brothers yelled in unison as they came running over to me. During that time Turkey made his escape, but my brothers didn't care. "Reinetier can you hear us?" Arthur asked.

I winced and groaned with pain. "Yes. I can hear you," I told them. My eyes open, but I didn't think they were. I was staring at Matthew rather than Arthur who was on the opposite side.

"Why are you looking at Matthew, Rebecca? I am the one speaking to you," Arthur asked with curiosity. I then looked at Alfred thinking I was looking at the right person. They all waved their hands in front of me, and they could tell I wasn't seeing it. "Rebecca, how many fingers am I holding up?" Arthur held three fingers in front of my face. I stared blankly at his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur. I-I can no longer see," I stuttered and almost cried at not being able to see my brothers. 'Turkey must still have my sight, but what will I do without it?' I asked myself in thought. Arthur picked me up like he did when he found me. I didn't even know I was shaking with weakness until Arthur mentioned it. "A-arthur, does being blind mean that I can't be a nation?" I asked him worry in my voice.

"No. It just means that we will have to fight Turkey to get your sight back. I promise to get your sight back, but you have to promise not to join the battle," Arthur told me. I stared up with blank eyes and nodded to him. He sighed, "Alright. I want you to stay with me at my house until we get your sight back. I will have to teach you how to defend yourself when your sight returns."

I fell asleep in Arthur's arms. I had been very tired and was glad to be back in the care of my brothers. The beating of their hearts near me made me relax, and the sound of their voice made me feel safe. "I love you, my heroes," I mumbled before I completely fell asleep. I laid my head against Arthur's chest and I heard every beat of his heart in my dream. He carried me all the to his house without any problems at all.

When I woke up, I was in my room at Arthur's house. My vision wasn't back yet, but I knew how my bed felt. I sat up and heard the sound of Schneetier jumping onto my bed. "Schneetier, what am I suppose to do? I can't fight worth anything. I have no sight at the moment," I sighed and stroked her fur with my right hand. "I feel like the most useless nation ever. I'm only good for my art and writing skills. If I didn't have those skills, would I even be a nation?" I told myself, but then I shook my head. "No. I am going to learn how to fight. Even if I'm blind because of that jerk! But," I wondered, "who will teach me? My brothers sure wont want to. Plus, they are fighting Turkey. They can't bother to train me now. Yet, I feel there maybe a nation who isn't scared of my eye color to teach me." I was referring to Prussia when I said that. 'He hadn't been scared of me at all. Actually, now that I think about, I think he wanted to help me but I was stubborn because of my emotions,' I thought to myself.

I got up and ran to my window. I took a deep breath and opened it. Gladly, I had asked Arthur to build something I could climb down if there was ever a fire at his place. "Schneetier, go. I will meet you down there," I said and pulled myself over the window seal. I heard her run out of the room with great hast. It made me smile that she was so loyal. I eased myself down the vine wall that they built. They had told me I could grow any type of vine plant on this wall, so I did and now I was using those vines to keep me from falling.

Once I had made it down Schneetier was there to help me. "Thank you my friend. Now, let's see if we can find him then," I told her. We both ran off looking for the nation that had once tried to comfort me. Being blind like I was at that moment, I literally ran into him. I fell down of course, but he remained standing. There were two other nations with him, but I could see to tell who they were.

"Reinetier, vhat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your own place?" Prussia asked me. I sighed as Schneetier help me up. I stared at him straight in the eyes without knowing. He tilted his head slightly, "Vhy are your eyes almost blank? Can't you see me and have the same look you had vhen you first vent to a vorld conference?"

I shook the thoughts that were keeping me from speaking out of my head. "Nien. I can't see. Turkey took my sight that day. I could fight back, so I ended up being capture by him until my brothers took me back," I started to tell him, "They are trying to get my sight back, but they wont allow me to help because-" I was forced to stop talking as I felt someone hug me. At the time I couldn't tell who was hugging me. I blushed because I had no idea who was hugging me at the time. "W-who is hugging me?" I asked.

"I vould be zee one hugging you. I'm very sorry about our first meeting, but I vasn't paying attention to your feelings then, but now I am and vill help you," Prussia said and it sounded in my right ear.

"Prussia...I'm sorry as well, but I am glad you understand me. I need training. Battle training. I can't defend myself and I don't want my brothers to get hurt because of me," I told him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks at the thought of losing any of my brothers.


End file.
